


Higher than heaven

by kate_fy



Series: Arendelle-Nattura [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruni the husky, Children, Domestic Fluff, Elle - Freeform, Elsamaren children, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gale the husky, Light Angst, M/M, Maisie - Freeform, Married Life, Newborn Children, Noah - Freeform, Nokk the husky, Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, finn - Freeform, theo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_fy/pseuds/kate_fy
Summary: Sequel of From the ashes (we will rise)A series of one-shots following the Arendelle-Nattura family.Join the rollescoaster of emotions following these married dorks.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Arendelle-Nattura [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858543
Comments: 34
Kudos: 39





	1. School Fight

‘’Did someone order a massage?’’ Her sultry voice filled the emptiness of the office, locking the door behind as she gave tempting steps inside. Slowly yet confident, a little suffocating and intoxicating. It was too slow, too much passing between each second she wasn’t in her arms. She got up, reducing the distance between the two but was quickly pushed to the desk as their lips crashed, connected to the other in utter desperation. ‘’This is not a massage’’ The brunette whispered, leaning down to kiss her neck. 

‘’You lowered you voice. That rings for sex, Honey’’ The blonde replied between soft moans as she was kissed relentlessly in her favorite spots. A knee was pressed between her legs, applying pressure in that sensitive spot. 

A phone buzzing on the table behind them. 

One. 

Two. 

Three times. And it was enough. Maren looked away for the pale skin to the screen of the technological device as she pushed herself away, reaching out to grab it. Elsa protested with a grunt. ‘’It’s the school’’ 

It took half a second for the blonde to pick it up. Listening carefully to the words being said, a frown deepening in her lovely face that mirrored the same worried expression in the brunette’s. She wasn’t carrying her phone; she had no way of knowing if they had reached out to her for the same reason. ‘’What is it?’’ She asked the minute the phone was pulled from her ear. 

With a hidden smile, the blonde sighed. ‘’Finnigan Arendelle-Nattura got into a fight’’ 

They looked at each other for a few seconds, in complete silence. Until one dared to break it up with a laugh. ‘’A fight? Finny? But he’s the nicest child we have!’’ 

‘’I know’’ The blonde groaned, gathering her stuff and placing them in her bag. ‘’We have been requested for a meeting with the principal’’ With a grin the brunette left to her office, the giggles heard all the way from the hall as Elsa rolled her eyes again. 

Parenting was hard, that they knew. But not once they had been forced to confront a situation like that one. Inside the principal’s office was their 7-year-old son looking down, his cheeks stained red as he fidgeted with his fingers anxiously. Elsa smiled warmly at the sight. ‘’Finn?’’ 

He looked up, running to the arms of both her parents and holding them closer. He was the calm half of the twin set, always polite and charming. They couldn’t shake the thought that something else had happened for him to have reacted the way they say he had. ‘’What happened, baby?’’ Maren asked, kneeling in front of him and wiping the tears from his rosy cheeks. 

Yet all they got in return was more tears, no verbal answer as the boy threw himself to the brunette. Elsa motioned her to wait outside with him as she spoke alone with the principal because having their son dealing with his emotions in solitude wasn’t something both liked. 

‘’Ms. Arendelle-Nattura, I’m glad to see you’’ He politely greeted her as she nodded, shaking his extended hand and taking a seat in the vacant seat. ‘’I’m sorry if we interrupted an important meeting, we know the role you play in the business you run’’ 

She smiled awkwardly. ‘’No need, Sir. My children come first. Now, care to explain the situation and why Finn is so inconsolable?’’ 

‘’Oh yes. We’ve been trying to get him to explain his side of the events but he has been a teary mess ever since it happened. According to one of his classmates, Finn pushed him to the ground and punched him in the face. There’s evidence, the little fella has a red cheek and other classmates saw the fight, but we all agree that Finn is no violent kid, that’s why we asked you to come here. Maybe you’ll get more answers than us’’ He commented, shrugging slightly. 

She nodded. ‘’Yes, I’m aware my boy doesn’t resort to physical violence. We will try to see the bottom of the occurrence’’ 

‘’In the meantime, I’m sorry but according to the policies stablished by our school, Finn is suspended for the rest of the week. On Monday he has to show up with one of the parents to allow his entrance to the school’’ Elsa nodded again. 

They left the school the three of them, the boy calmed in the comfort of the vehicle he knew and with the people he loved. The promise of spending time with her parents was also laid out but once they entered the house, he sprinted his way up to the shared bedroom and closed the door behind. 

A frustrated sigh escaped the blonde’s lips as she threw herself to the couch, next to the brunette’s body. ‘’I’m thinking of techniques to have him speak to us but my brain is empty’’ 

Maren laughed, kissing her temple and wrapping her arms around her. ‘’I think we should let him get his thoughts and feelings together now. They all know we are here and they can talk to us, we shouldn’t force them to do so’’ 

‘’I don’t want him to think he has to deal with everything on his own’’ Her own life experiences turned into fear, she didn’t want her children to grow up like her. ‘’I’ll put on some comfy clothes’’ 

The brunette looked at her and got up too. ‘’Let’s go, I need to get off these clothes too’’ 

It didn’t take long. They were in the middle of making lunch, music in the background as the windows were opened – allowing the summer breeze to enter – when Finn walked down the stairs and joined them. He didn’t say much but offered his help with lunch, like every weekend. He loved cooking; they knew that. 

In between the chatting and laughing, the singing and kissing, they caught him smiling slightly. And she knew he was a happy kid despite everything. With the chicken in the oven, the vegetables in the grill and the deserts in the fridge, they settled by the terrace. The grass was greener, shining brightly under the beaming sun. 

‘’He was making fun of Noah’’ His voice was quiet yet reachable in the silence that had comfortably settled between them. 

They turned to look at him but he didn’t meet their gazes. Instead, he focused on the little birds flying and the bees jumping from flower to flower. ‘’Who?’’ Maren asked. 

‘’Marcus, the boy I hit. He was making fun of Noah’s drawing and I pushed him. I didn’t mean to hit him, but I fell on top of him’’ He explained, cringing a little. The words made Elsa smile as she leaned over to press a kiss on his head. ‘’I know it was wrong but Noah’s my best friend and I will defend him from everyone’’ 

‘’Violence doesn’t lead to anything, you know that right?’’ Maren spoke, standing in front of the little boy as Elsa fought the tears that threatened to fall. He nodded slowly. ‘’I’m glad Noah has a twin brother like you who is capable of fighting anyone, just to make sure he’s safe. Next time, use your words and if that doesn’t work, you come to us. We will take care of that; we will protect you’’ 

With a trembling lip the little boy nodded, wrapping her arms around both his mothers as Elsa sobbed quietly. ‘’Mama?’’ He asked, turning to the blonde who kept sobbing. 

‘’I’m sorry, I love you guys so much’’ She replied, hugging them again. ‘’It’s the hormones, I’m sorry’’ 

Maren smile faltered, turning into a frown. ‘’Wait, hormones?’’ Yet all she got was another smile in return. ‘’Oh man...’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story, kate?  
> Yes, but this one doesn't have a tight schedule as the others.  
> Are the one shots in order?  
> Not at all, I'll just post what I feel.  
> Will there be angst?  
> Is it really a story written by me if there isn't? lol but It'll be mostly fluff because there's too much love going around. 
> 
> If you haven't read Burning room, I invite you to do it.  
> And if you did, I love you.  
> Hahaha I'm being all serious because I'm introducing new stories hehehe 
> 
> Anyway, hope to see y'all soon.  
> Bye-bye.


	2. The past is in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding between Maren and Maisie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take that last sentence as an advice from me to you, if you need it.

The light was dimmed, a small cup of hot americano the only companion of the night. Thunder roaring on the outside. The flicker of the lights as she let out a soft grunt in discontentment. It was almost 11pm on a week day, her eyes burning from exhaustion. The laptop was opened on top of the kitchen counter with the last-minute work she needed to get together before tomorrow’s meeting. Her wife had been sick for the past few days, unable to fulfill her duties as CEO but despite everything, they had been able to book the meeting through skype. A big deal for the company and she needed to help her wife. In sickness and in health. Those had been the promises. 

Small pads around the wooden floors alerted her of another presence and she looked up to meet the blue eyes of their oldest daughter. ‘’Mais?’’ 

The fourteen-year-old girl was moving softly, wide awake. She smiled, kissing Maren’s head and moving to grab a glass of cold water and taking a seat in front of her. ‘’What’cha doing mom?’’ 

With a raised eyebrow she eyed the young girl who was the exact copy of her mother. ‘’Working, as usual. What are you doing up, young lady?’’ 

‘’Young lady? You sound so old’’ The girl mocked her, which made her laugh loudly. ‘’I couldn’t sleep. I was finishing an essay for my English class’’ 

The brunette smiled. ‘’Need help with that?’’ 

‘’Nah, got that covered’’ She replied while taking a sip of the water. They settled in a comfortable silence as Maren kept going through every single detail of the meetings. She was so focused that for a second, she forgot of the presence of her daughter. ‘’Is mama okay?’’ 

With a frown she looked up. ‘’She wasn’t feeling good earlier but I gave her some medicine and she fell asleep. Last I checked she was resting. You know how stubborn she can be’’ The comment made the young girl scoff and nod. 

There was silence again but this time Maren had the feeling something else was going on. She looked at her child, the one she had seen grow through the years. With her big blue eyes and genuine smile, the same one her mother carried with her and made her proud. She loved them both, was happy to have been allowed to form a part of their lives. The girl looked up, sensing the burning gaze of her mother, ‘’What?’’ 

‘’I know you, Maisie Anne. Spill it’’ The brunette commented, closing the laptop and leaning over. That was the way they showed their kids they had their full attention. A tactic that had worked miraculously. 

Maisie scoffed. ‘’You’re annoying’’ But her eyes moved down, her hands hidden underneath the table. Mannerisms she was all too familiar with. ‘’I got a letter in the mail a few days ago’’ 

The possibilities were endless, her brain running every possible scenario. The overprotective mother mode activated. ‘’From who?’’ 

‘’Lilian Westergaard’’ 

Maren’s heart stopped. The name was familiar but the mention of the last name, one she hadn’t heard in years made her feel disgusted. Her throat tightening in anger. They had reached out to their kid with no authorization, without their knowledge. She had to suppress the need to call their lawyers right that second. ‘’What did she say?’’ 

‘’You know her?’’ The girl asked, confused. The brunette nodded, coaxing her to reply to her question. ‘’She didn’t say much, just that she was someone who could provide answers for me. Gave me an address and a date to meet up-’’ 

‘’Did you?’’ Her voice came higher than expected, fear growing in her body. 

‘’Of course not! I’m not an idiot, mom’’ She replied, shocked by the accusation. In that moment Maren realized she needed to calm down. Scaring her child and forcing her to recoil and hide away wasn’t the wisest course of action. She got up, moving to sit by her side. 

She kissed her messy hair. ‘’I’m sorry, I know you’re not. I’m just... ‘’ 

‘’I know who she is. I know she’s my biological grandmother’’ The girl whispered while wrapping her arms around Maren. It wasn’t a secret the brunette wasn’t her biological parent. It didn’t take much to realize that but deep within her, Maren always feared the day in which she would question the nature of their relationship or the whereabouts of her father. More than the importance that she would have in Maisie’s life, she feared for Elsa and the difficulty it would take to come forward with the information. She loved Maisie but couldn’t lie to her. ‘’I want to know about them, but not because I want them in my life. I have you, you’re my mom and have been for all my life. I don’t care about genetics but I want to know why mama won’t tell me about him’’ 

The brunette nodded softly. ‘’It’s a tough subject for mama, you know? She suffered a lot. We all did. That’s why she won’t talk about that. But if you want me to tell you about it, I will’’ 

‘’Would you, please? We don’t have to tell mama. It can be our little secret, forever’’ Maisie offered, pleading with puppy eyes. The same ones she would make when requesting a second portion of chocolate ice cream, the ones she would never say no to. 

With a nod she grabbed her daughter’s hand, moving them to the living room. The fireplace was lit as they sat in front, hugged by the warmth it emanated in the coldness of the night. ‘’Mama was married to your father for years. A seemingly perfect marriage that wasn’t really’’ 

‘’Wait, so mama is bisexual?’’ The girl asked, shocked. 

Maren chuckled. ‘’I wouldn’t say that. She doesn’t like to fit under any definition. She likes people, that’s what she says. Anyway, she was married to him and at the end of their marriage he turned into a very violent person. She suffered a lot, that’s why she wouldn’t talk to you about it. He didn’t know she was pregnant with you; she hid it for months until she ran away. Tired of the suffering and pain, she wanted to start a new life but you know, things never work as planned’’ 

‘’Did you know her back then?’’ 

‘’I did. I was the only person who knew about you, back then. She confided in me for months but I ended up hurting her too. I think, we all did one way or the other. Her parents, her sister. Everyone, really. She left your father because he had been cheating on her for a long time and when she returned, the divorce was already on its way. He never got to meet you, she never allowed it’’ 

A frown settled in her face. ‘’Why?’’ 

Reminiscing about those dark times wasn’t something she wanted to do, but for the sake of honesty, she would. ‘’He wasn’t a good man. Even after you were born, he would take every chance to hurt her. She wanted to protect you from that and she did a really good job’’ 

The words were returned in the form of a smile. ‘’She won the divorce?’’ 

‘’It never went through. He was murdered before it could go to trial’’ Maren explained, tucking Maisie’s long bangs behind her ears. ‘’I know your heart is pure and I don’t want you to carry the weight of our past and our decisions. Mama is fine now, she healed with love. Your love and your siblings’. She got the family she deserved and the happiness she always wanted’’ 

The girl smiled sadly. ‘’Yeah, I know. I’m sad though, I wish she wouldn’t have gone through all that pain’’ 

‘’Me neither. But it gave us you and Finn, Noah, Ellie and Teddy. And even old Gale with her puppies. We’re okay now. There’s no point in dwelling in the past when we can look to the future. It took a lot for mama to learn, but she got it at the end. Love was never supposed to hurt. So you, our little snow, never allow anyone to love you less or hurt you more’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, posting at midnight in a week day because I've lost control of my life.  
> LMAO how dramatic hahaha 
> 
> I wrote this one ages ago and I finally get to post it. Though I'm pretty sure the subject will return at some point.  
> If you want and feel like it, let me know if you have any prompt or any of the children you want me to write about. I have a few things written but I'm lacking inspo soooooo, please ʰᵉˡᵖ ᵐᵉ
> 
> Okay, have a good almost weekend hehe  
> See ya soon!


	3. One day at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on adding a trigger warning because nothing is really explicit.   
> But there's brief, almost non-existent mention of a disease.

It was the middle of autumn when things had reached its peak. There was an almost no return stage in their marriage, in which there was mending to do, conversations to take place or everything they had worked so hard to build, would definitely crumble down. It wasn’t just the silence treatment from Elsa, followed by cold stares and empty beds. It was more about the guilt  Honeymaren carried with herself, one she hadn’t been able to properly manage. 

She was scared. Among the many feelings she constantly had and the show she had to put for their children, one that constantly drained her energy. But even more so, what truly and genuinely hurt her was the damage she had done to the woman she undoubtedly loved with her life and whole heart. One that was  already dealing with so much.

If only that day had ended differently. If only the chaos their life had turned into, hadn’t led her to make the awful decision of leaving the house with no real destination, away from the warmth of her family and out to the world, trying to find some comfort in the midst of the challenging times they were facing. Her mind struggled with the tight grasp she held on the hopes that thing would work out. Regardless of her hoping and wishing, reality was completely different and she only prayed for a chance to explain herself. For time to explain herself and made amends for her mistakes.

Nights were plagued with nightmares and unrequested vague memories of that night. And while she prayed and plead, her heart continued to ache.

-

_ One desperate glance masked by the alcohol abuse taking cover in her sweaty frame. Her heart aching, her chest panting from the expectation as she was strongly pushed against the wall of the dirty stall. Mouth trailing wet kisses down her neck and jaw. Tastes that seemed foreign and so, so wrong. Despite the scary levels of alcohol in her body, there was a small voice in the back of her head telling her how wrong it was.  _

_ For who? She didn’t feel bad, if anything she felt alive. Unlike the past few weeks where she had felt empty, carrying with a void she couldn’t understand nor comprehend. One that will never, ever be excused despite the attempts.  _

_ Rough hands traveled up and down her back, the panting figure of a woman that wasn’t her wife leaning over, pinning her and taking advantage of a brand-new vulnerability. She tried to think of the life she was ruining but couldn’t think beyond her own pleasure, beyond her own desperate needs.  _

_ The same alien touch traveling down her body, skirt up as her bare legs were exposed. And again, there was an overwhelming questioning of the actions that were about to take place. Did she want this? Yes. Did she want for the unfamiliar woman to be someone else? Yes. But if it wasn’t her begging for more space, for more time, for more everything, then who would?  _

_ She closed her eyes as she forced the touches to evoke any sentiment, the image of her wife burning bright. How much she longed for the touches to belong to someone else, for the smell of lavender and wildflowers to seep through her nostrils to her heart. For that safeness her kisses provided, that shelter and solace. What was she even doing?  _

_ It was a small second of bright clarity in which the guilt overtook her but fingers sliding inside her folds grounded her to a reality that felt good. It wasn’t long, it wasn’t love making. It was rough, desperate and quick. The high reached faster than ever, returned with less complicity and once she was alone in the stall – the lingering smell of tobacco as the other woman left – was when she allowed herself to quietly sob.  _

_ There was so much she wanted to do, run away, hide under the shame the act had given her. But she did none, instead she wandered around the dark city like a lost child. With her pity soul asking for anything, except the remorse she felt once reaching the building. The cold place that shielded the most precious thing she had, one that laid under the care of strangers and one she had betrayed by sharing her intimacy with someone else.  _

_ But what else could she do? Not blame de alcohol, nor her wife who continued to fight despite everything. She was a grown woman, mature enough to discern the right from the wrong. There was nothing else to ask for. With empty hands she offered her heart out, knowing no excuse will ever redeem herself from the damage she had done. _

_ - _

With a sharp gasp, she woke. Those weren’t nightmares, more like constant reminders. Painful and heartbreaking, though she knew her pain would never measure the one her wife carried. 

Turning to the side, she eyed the alarm clock with bright green numbers that told her it was almost 2am. The night was young, there was more time to get the proper rest she definitely needed. But with a cold, empty bed there wasn’t much she could do. Rising from the bed, she stepped out of the guest room. Feet carrying her down to the familiar bedroom. 

The door was slightly opened and she peeked inside, watching her wife peacefully sleeping. With brand-new courage coming from within, she stepped inside. Padding softly on the carpeted floor until reaching the side where her wife slept. Up close, she could notice she shortness of breath and the sickening sounds her chest did with every inhale; the bruises on her skin and the small veins seen on her bald scalp. 

She couldn’t help but let out a deep sob, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she yearned to hold her wife in her arms. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, as she bit the insides of her mouth trying to mask the  pain she wanted to let go. 

Elsa sensed her presence and turned with a frown. ‘’What are you doing?’’ Her voice was raspy, tinted with a  tiredness she couldn’t explain. 

‘’Nothing. I’m sorry to bother you’’ She wiped her tears and headed out of the room. 

‘’Wait’’ She was stopped and her feet came to a halt quickly. She didn’t know what to expect really, but certainly weren’t the words that left Elsa’s mouth. ‘’Stay... please’’ 

There was relief washing over her, as she couldn’t control another sob. Turning around, she met the pleading oceanic eyes of the blonde as she tried to stop the tears that threatened to continue to freely fall at the invitation. 

The smell was overwhelming once she leaned on her pillow. It wasn’t her scent but her wife the one that drove her insane, the lingering memories of love written under the sheets and promises shared. She tried to stay quiet and calm, but she let go a deep sigh once Elsa snuggled closer. ‘’I miss you’’ 

Maren nodded, wrapping her arms around the thin form of her wife. ‘’I miss you too and I’m so, so sorry-’’

Elsa’s fingers went to her mouth, to quiet her out. ‘’Don’t say anything, just... hold me, please’’ 

Though there were many things she wanted to say, something stopped her from doing so and just complied to the pleas of the blonde, who shivered under her touch. It was overwhelming the power held in a woman who continued to remained untouchable under her protection. And though her heart ached with all the missteps and errors committed, there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do to take her wife’s pain and turn it into something else. Happiness perhaps. But those were momentary, happiness was a moment in time or a series of moments. She wanted a lifetime and she only prayed she could get it. 

Kissing her cold head, she reached down her pillow quietly, grabbing a soft cloth. Grey like the time she came back to her, like the confirmation of a love that never died – it only got quieter. It was the same she wore that morning at the café, the image of short blonde hair filled with tiredness and an astounding peace, of lavender and wildflowers, of promises and devotion as their lips met. The start of something so beautiful, she grieved the  loss of it. 

But she wanted to do better. For the woman who had shown greater strength, expanding love and undecipherable adoration for her family. She needed to do better. 

Placing the soft beanie on the top of her head, she kissed her again. In between the shallow breathing and cold skin, she knew she would love her beyond forever. ‘’I love you’’ She whispered, watching the movement of her chest under the thin long sleeve shirt. Succumbing to sleep shortly after. 

Awakening the following morning with her wife wrapped round her arms brought tears to her eyes. It was a deep sleep in which Elsa had found herself in, the comfort of the safeness that Maren’s embrace provided worked as encouragement to get the needed rest. 

A soft knock on the door drew Maren’s attention from her wife. A blonde-haired girl peeked through the door and she saw a flash of a smile in Elsa’s twin. ‘’I was wondering where you were’’ The sixteen-year-old's voice was soft as she padded inside the room and sat on the bench by the end of the bed. ‘’Still sleeping?’’

Maren smiled, looking down at her sleeping wife. ‘’Yeah, she was a little cold this morning but okay nonetheless’’ 

Maisie’s eyes followed Maren as both looked at the sleeping figure. Cheeks sunken and greyish skin that they had grown accustomed with. She looked beautiful still. ‘’She had a doctor’s appointment  yesterday; did she say anything to you?’’ 

With a brown, the brunette shook her head. ‘’No. It wouldn’t surprise me though. She went alone?’’ 

‘’Yeah, I only found out last night when I was searching for some printing paper in the office and saw the hidden folder in the drawer by her desk. I thought maybe she’d tell you or Auntie Anna, but I guess she didn’t’’ The young girl replied. 

Maisie stood up, stepping closer to her mothers’ as she leaned over her mama, planting a soft kiss on her temple. The action didn’t cause any reaction from the woman, except a sigh that escaped past her lips. Maren watched them with a soft smile. ‘’Does Anna know?’’ 

‘’I asked her last night and she had no idea. Though I guess I scared her because she was ready to come barging in asking for answers’’ The comment made Maren chuckle, startling Elsa. 

The blonde opened her eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times before locking eyes with Maren. ‘’W-what?’’ 

‘’Good morning, snowflake’’ The nickname caused her to slightly frown, but it was quickly replaced with a warm smile as the bed next to her sunk and a kiss was placed on her temple.

‘’Morning mama’’ Maisie greeted her, snuggling closer as Elsa opened one arm. Craning her neck, the blonde tried to search for the clock placed on Maren’s side of the bed but wasn’t successful. ‘’7:30 am, mama’’ 

With a frown, she eyed the teenager. ‘’Why aren’t you dressed?’’ 

‘’I came to see you first. I was worried’’ The frown on Elsa’s face deepened. ‘’I know you went to the doctor yesterday and I was wondering if there was a reason why you wouldn’t tell anyone’’ 

Moving away from Maren, Elsa turned fully to her oldest daughter. A hand caressing her pale skin that glowed under the morning rays that peaked through the windows. ‘’I don’t want you to worry about anything, okay? Everything will be alright. I just need you to be good and get ready for school’’

The young girl pouted but complied, crossing her arms before reaching the door. ‘’You’re no fun when you get bossy. But I love you still. Both of you’’ And she turned, leaving the room as the two women smiled. 

A cough interrupted the quietness of the room as Elsa sat straight, her hand moving to her chest trying to soothe the pain that continued to spread. Immediately Maren’s hand went to her back, helping her as much as she could until the coughing stopped and was followed by a sniff and quiet sobs. ‘’Elsa?’’ 

With a raised hand, Maren remained on her side. It was a request to stop the inquiries and though something deeper in her needed to know more, she complied. Minutes passed as the blonde calmed herself enough, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeve. ‘’I don’t want us to be apart anymore’’ She turned, her blue eyes dull with exhaustion and pain met hers. ‘’But I’m not ready to forgive you just yet’’ 

‘’You know? I don’t want your forgiveness just like that. I want to earn it and for us to communicate, because I miss you too. And whenever you’re ready to receive me again, I’ll continue to wait out here’’ Maren replied with a sincerity that came from a heart that continued to beat with the love she felt for her wife. 

Elsa nodded, giving her a soft smile. Pulling the covers from her body, the blonde stood up. A little shaky and unsteady. The shirt she wore looked huge in her slim body and she wondered how much of the weight she had lost since the last time she was allowed the privilege of seeing her naked body. Gulping down, she dared to ask the question. ‘’What did the doctor say yesterday?’’ 

She watched Elsa stop, eyes refusing to meet her gaze. ‘’Nothing we didn’t know already’’ And she turned, taking small steps into the bathroom. 

But the always stubborn Maren couldn’t allow the conversation to end there. She followed her wife behind into the big bathroom. ‘’We know a lot. Could you please tell me? If not for me, then do it for the family we have together’’ 

Though she knew there wasn’t much she could demand at this point, the health of her wife had always been a priority, especially in turbulent times. ‘’Treatment is not working. They’re searching for different options but I don’t...’’ 

Her gaze lowered and Maren had to gulp down her fears and anxiety. ‘’You don’t what?’’ 

Elsa sighed, meeting the brunette’s gaze for the first time. ‘’I don’t know if it’s worth it anymore’’ 

There was sadness, resignation but mostly pain in the blue eyes of her wife. The lump in her throat started to grow, as tears clouded her vision. But she didn’t shed any. ‘’I know I don’t deserve much but I’m also certain there’s a lot that must worth the fight. Our children, perhaps’’ 

It was a fraction of a second that took for Elsa to let her doubts and fears out, in the form of endless tears that sounded agonizing, with the power of everything she had been concealing since the start of the diagnosis. A cry of desperation, pleas for a miracle, a constant begging for more time. Maren hugged her wife, both crumbling to the floor in shared tears as she kept the strong grip around the blonde’s frame. ‘’I’m so tired, Honey’’ 

‘’I know you are, Snowflake. And I’m sorry I have only added more ache into your life, but you can’t give up. We have to see our children graduate and build the life we dreamt for them. Give them away at the altar or whatever they decide to do. Fix broken hearts and meet grandchildren. It can’t end now, not when there’s so much to life for’’ Maren begged, her heart twisting in ache at every spoken word. 

It took a few minutes of silence to let everything sink in. ‘’You’re right. I’m such an idiot’’ 

‘’You’re not an idiot. If anything, you’re human’’ Maren replied, kissing her temple. 

She felt Elsa nodding. ‘’You’re human too, Maren. We make mistakes and I know you’re punishing yourself enough for yours. I said I don’t feel ready to forgive you but I still want us to do better. I need  you, I want you, I love you’’ 

With a content sigh, the brunette snuggled closer to the blonde. ‘’We will do better. I love you too, Snowflake. More than you even know’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was like ''Kate, don't post more angst pleeeeeeease''  
> But then I was like ''Kate, post whatever the fuck you want''  
> And here I am.  
> Bringing an offering in the form of angst though you'll see it's momentary.  
> Anyway, my attention has been somewhere else but I'm trying, really hard to take a time to write down my ideas (A mental break from the chaotic world)  
> You know I'm barely keeping updates on my two stories and I'm planning on adding a THIRD?!!! ffs I have no self-control. But I will restrain myself from posting anything else, not until my mind is clear enough to make a schedule.  
> And yes, I know you're thinking ''but Kate, no one's forcing you to post anything'' well, I am. Can't continue my streak of leaving things unfinished. I won't succumb to my inner Gemini.  
> So yeah. Again this turned into my personal diary lol 
> 
> I hope you have a lovely day/night wherever you are.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> See ya soon!


	4. In no other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been setting in my drafts and since it's saturday night, you can have it. 
> 
> Warning: NSFW content.

She had waited the whole week for Friday night. With an increasing desperation, one that even surprised her. It had been an easy week, starting with Monday when they received the news that Elsa's treatment was finally working and the results were more than positive. It was a streak of good news, followed by Maisie who had been accepted by a prestigious university, right as she started her last year of high school. 

It was for the same reason she had booked a date in the best restaurant in town, followed by a quiet night in a 5-star hotel. Was she that desperate to spend a night with her wife alone? Not just that but it was the intimacy of even cuddling Elsa that got her praying for the week to go by fast. It was a surprise, in reality. The children were big enough and while she trusted the three oldest one to take care of the little ones, she had asked Anna to keep an eye on them. 

Elsa had returned to her position two weeks ago and it gave everyone a sense of normalcy. Hair in a messy short bob that reminded her of that time she met Maisie. It evoked that youngness and fervent love they had shared for so long. It was the beginnings of the life they now had and she couldn’t help but find her incredibly hot. 

Entering the office, she was greeted by curious deep blue eyes and a big smile. It was around 4pm and if Honeymaren wasn’t picking her up and bringing her home, then she knew Elsa would stay there until late, overworking herself and drowning in paperwork. She loved to work ahead and have everything planned out but tonight, Maren was the one in control. 

‘’I have some things to finish here. You can go ahead, I’ll make it for dinner’’ Elsa spoke, her eyes back to the desk where multiple sheets were scattered around. 

With a smile, Honeymaren leaned on the side of the glass desk. ‘’I don’t think so’’ Her voice was deep, sultry and smoky, which caught the blonde’s attention. Putting all the cards on deck, Maren licked her lower lip. The obvious indicator of whatever lust-filled thought crossed her mind. The brunette leaned forward – watching how blue irises followed her movement – and attempted to whisper something, though the first thing that came into her mind was to gently bite her earlobe. ‘’It’s a night full of surprises’’ 

A quiet sigh escaped Elsa’s mouth with no restrictions and she knew she had won. ‘’Fine’’ 

The blonde cleaned her desk as much as she could, even if Maren refused to move from her side. It was a game she loved to play and had missed greatly. Of course, it had been a rough year between the unsuccessful treatment and the cheating event, she had yearned too long to caress her wife’s body in more than an innocent way. 

But now that they were finally able to look past their issues, she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Hand in hand, they left the building as Maren drove them away. The streets were crowded and there was a decent amount of traffic that only got them wanting more privacy. The brunette’s hand traveled up and down Elsa’s thighs, subtly teasing her desperation. ‘’Honey...’’ The blonde whispered at a red light, as Maren’s hand traveled a little too high. With a smirk, the brunette turned to meet the dark gaze of Elsa. Hunger eyes filled with need. Exactly what she wanted and expected to see. But the moment was quickly interrupted by a honking vehicle and Elsa looked away with a frown. ‘’We’re not going home...’’ 

‘’We are not going home’’ Maren replied with a grin, eyes fixed on the road. Though she knew Elsa wanted to ask more, she refrained from doing so and continued to look at the brunette, who seemed unfazed by the burning gaze. 

The hotel she had chosen was right outside of town. An hour drive, though she didn’t mind the quietness of the car ride nor the company. If anything, it turned her on. She parked right at the entrance, handing over her keys to the valet as she grabbed her wife by the hand and pulled her closer. Both entering the massive foyer decorated with marble floors and a diamond chandelier. _Fancy_. They had money, yes but were more humbled regarding their wealth. It was more to teach their kids of humility than anything but once in a while, it didn’t hurt for them to spend it in something like this. 

Awed, Elsa turned to meet Maren. ‘’What about our kids?’’ 

‘’They’re okay. Don’t worry about a thing’’ Kissing her cheek, the brunette muttered. 

Honeymaren asked for the keycard of their room and then moved to the elevator that waited for them. All the while Elsa remained quiet. They watched the numbers go up until the last floor, where it opened to the ample hallway. 

And once she passed the card and the door opened, she couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips at the widened eyes of Elsa. The woman who had grown in a gold bed, had more than necessary amounts of money and never had to think twice about spending it. But despite that, Elsa was still grounded and every little thing always amazed her. Especially a big suit with a view to the ocean and gold decorations. 

On the table was a basket filled with fruits and chocolate, any snack they could think of. ‘’I’m assuming you thought of clothing?’’ 

‘’Not really. If anything, I expected a night with no clothes at all’’ The comment made Elsa grin widely, cheeks turned a bright shade of red. ‘’But yes, everything’s in the wardrobe. I told you not to worry about a thing’’ 

Elsa nodded, turning around and examining the big room. The sun was low, still a few sunrays peeked through the windows, illuminating the place with comforting warmth. Smiling she caught Elsa’s eyes, dark under the lighting but full of devotion and want. Taking a few steps closer, she stood in front of the blonde, her hand coming to stroke blonde strands of short hair and landing on the back of her neck. With one simple push, their mouths met. 

It was soft at first, a kiss filled with tenderness and love. But as Maren’s tongue brushed against Elsa’s lips – the latter parting her lips and allowing entrance – they moved into a most desperate kiss. She tasted every inch of the woman she loved with a passion that spoke for the missing times, for the certainty they had now that they could fight off any battle together. 

It's been over a year since she was allowed the privilege of touching her the way she was in that moment, with hands traveling down her back and setting on her backside. Tiny moans escaping the blonde’s as her hands gripped her rear, pulling her closer. 

They pulled apart, panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Eyes met, oceanic ones shining brightly under the darkness that surrounded her. It was that same lustful glance that had her mouth traveling to her jaw and neck, as Elsa allowed her more space and skin to taste. 

Taking her blazer and throwing it to the floor, she pushed her softly onto the soft bed, Maren straddling her underneath her, taking her hands and grinding against her hips. Another moan escaped Elsa’s mouth, as her lips parted to let out soft sighs of satisfaction. 

The milky skin of Elsa’s shoulders was soft under her mouth as her hands roamed down her stomach, pulling at the tucked-in white tank top from the tight black pants. ‘’Honey...’’ She whispered, her hands gripping her hair and pulling softly. 

‘’Tell me you want this’’ Maren whispered back, pulling away from her shoulders and locking eyes with her. Elsa nodded, closing her eyes as the shirt was rolled up, abdomen exposed to nail scratching. ‘’What do you want?’’ 

Her mouth went to her jaw, sucking slightly, eliciting a whimper from the blonde. ‘’You’’ She whispered, a smile creeping up her face. Hands grabbed the hem of the shirt, pushing it up and out of the way quickly, leaving Elsa’s hair disheveled. Her eyes landed on her braless chest and she looked up to meet Elsa’s smile. ‘’Too restrictive. You know I hate them’’ 

And Maren couldn’t help the chuckle, as she pushed herself to kiss her mouth deeply. Pulling apart, she trailed kisses down her chest, sucking on her collarbone before moving to the long scar in the middle of her sternum. The first of many, that branded her pale skin with a diseased she continued to hate. Heart surgery made to remove a mass pressing on her heart and lungs. 

She kissed that lovingly, before moving to one of her breasts. Mouth sucking on her nipple eagerly, as her tongue circled her stiff bud. Then moved to the other, as hands rushed to her pants, clumsily trying to unbutton the clothing item with Elsa’s panting as background noise. 

Mouth licked its way down to her navel. Ribs pocking through thin and pale skin, the effect of weight loss she now hoped to reverse. There were a few other scars along her body, but each she kissed with devotion and admiration. ‘’You’re so beautiful’’ Maren whispered as she pushed back to kiss Elsa once again. 

With a sharp pull, Maren yanked her pants and underwear, pulling them away as Elsa helped. And just like that, her wife was bare under her care and hungry eyes. The sunset had turned the sky an orange color, one that reflected on her wife’s skin and made her look golden, shining under the sunrays of the evening. 

Spreading her legs, Elsa granted her the desperate consent to continue. Tongue touching her wet folds, caressing her bundle of nerves and watching the reaction to her touches. Whimpering and moaning her name to the sky, kissing her to oblivion as she pushed two fingers inside. And it wasn’t long until she was reaching her high with Maren’s name rolling off her tongue. 

Kissing her way up, Maren met her lips in a tender kiss, allowing her a taste of herself. Panting, Elsa reached to stroke her cheek. ‘’I missed you’’ 

‘’I missed you even more’’ Maren replied, cuddling her wife closer and kissing her head. After hearing her breathing evening out, the brunette looked down, watching Elsa’s closed eyes. ‘’Snowflake?’’ 

‘’I’m sorry’’ Elsa mumbled, looking up. ‘’I’m so tired’’ Her voice was sad, eyes lowering again with shame. 

‘’Oh no, none of that. We can stay here for a few minutes but there’s a dinner reservation waiting for us’’ She whispered while kissing her head again. Arms wrapped around the naked form of her wife and she couldn’t help the eyes to wander down. She definitely looked thinner, hips and ribs poking through and legs looking even longer now that they were skinnier. But still, she looked gorgeous like the first time she was allowed the opportunity of seeing her nude form. 

Once the sun had set, they forced themselves out of bed and together, they stepped into the shower. Naked bodies pressing against the other with long embraces. Maren helped Elsa clean herself and Elsa did the same. It wasn’t nothing more than a level of intimacy they missed, ached to return. 

After that, they moved to the wardrobe where their clothes had been left. Anna had taken care of getting them something and while Maren knew better than to give her that responsibility, she couldn’t deny she deserved nothing but a praise once she saw Elsa in her dress. Long sleeved golden short dress. If anything, she looked like a model from a magazine. Her long legs accentuated and her short hair was in its natural wavy form. 

‘’A goddess’’ She whispered, planting a kiss on her lips. While she wasn’t against the idea of wearing a dress, she always preferred the comfort of nice pants. It was funny and Anna would often tease them for being the usual stereotyped gay couple but she didn’t care. Not when she was comfortable in them and especially not when she loved watching Elsa taking them out with confidence. 

Leaving her wavy hair loose, she looked at herself in the mirror. Tight black pants hugged her waist, a ruffled white blouse and some high stilettos formed her outfit and she loved it. Even more when she caught Elsa’s lustful gaze on her. ‘’I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this’’ 

Together, they stepped into the elevator and onto the entrance, where their car was waiting for them. 

To say the restaurant was fancy and luxurious was correct. Their table was adorned with candles and deep red roses. Their view overlooked the ocean that was calm under the moonlight. But despite the beautiful place, her gaze was still on her wife that looked incredibly hot and breathtakingly gorgeous but even so, it was the bliss her eyes expressed, what had her pleased. 

Raising their champagne glasses, their cheered. ‘’For a life full of moments like this’’ Maren said, looking at Elsa with burning, loving eyes. 

‘’For health and a joyful life’’ Elsa added, both sipping the alcoholic beverage shortly after. 

Conversation flowed easily, with the same pace and tranquility it had for the past 17 years and ever earlier. It had always been easy for them to connect and reconnect, in a way her heart knew how meant to be they were. And despite the mishaps and outer forces that always pushed them away from each other, they were still there. With a future that now shone brightly again, even after it had looked gloomy and distant. 

They finished their meal, talked a little more but there was something else to do. And Maren knew, not just from the dark eyes of her wife but from the movement of her leg that caressed her up and down her calf. Paying off their dinner and stepping inside the car, she drove the short distance between the restaurant and the hotel. 

The elevator ride taking forever as she struggled with the need to have Elsa right there. But everything needed its own pace, especially knowing the tool it took each time on her beloved. Entering their room, she was met by soft lips as Elsa softly pushed her against the door. Hands traveling up and down her body, a warmth settling in between her legs. 

And in the darkness of the night she was met again with the soft touches of her wife, under the same ardent blue eyes. Her wife, the one she had lost many times before but had come back each time. Stronger, wiser and more beautiful than ever. From the nights together when they were younger, to the daily life they had built along with their family. To mornings with breakfast in bed, to nights spent at the hospital. With that certainty that she was the love of her life and her forever, to the uncertainty of what the future held for them. 

_But together, regardless._

_And she wouldn’t have it any other way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a middle you know?  
> I write too angsty or too fluffy. Oh well. 
> 
> And yes, I updated this because I haven't finished the new chapter of Burning Room. Oops, I do apologize for that.  
> Anyway, have a good end of the week.  
> See ya!


End file.
